The Truth Hurts
by Rabid Mooncake
Summary: Naruto left the village with Jiraya. Sakura had said some nasty things, so its hard for him to move on. Until a pretty girl comes along... Meanwhile, Sakura has found love with Naruto. Now Naruto is returning to the village... with a girlfriend too...
1. Chapter 1

**Yup! Another story! This'll be Naruxoc and a little Naruxsaku. Woohoo! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed... I'm getting ready for break, and when it comes, I'll be writing a lot! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... But I do own Naruto shippuden ultimate ninja storm2. =]

* * *

**

_'I hate you!'_ The painful words rung through Naruto's mind, hurting him in many ways possible. He and Jiraya were getting ready to leave Konoha. 'maybe it's for the best.' the blonde thought, remembering the conflict between him and Sakura.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Sakura." Her teary eyes whipped over to Naruto. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough." The blonde stopped, waiting for her response. Painful emerald eyes tore though my sapphire ones, seeming to rip apart my very being._

_"He's gone... Sasuke-kun's gone…" Sakura dug her face into her knees. "Y-you promised..." Naruto felt his heart clench. The girl in front of him, Sakura, his life long crush, was now blaming him for her teammate's disappearance._

_"Sakura-chan-"_

_"Don't Sakura _-chan_ me!" She shouted, gulping down tears._

_"Sakura… I'll bring him back…" Naruto was hurting inside. With every sob she made, a tiny piece of his heart broke off. "I-I'm going on a tr-"_

_"Get out!" She screamed, "Why couldn't you have left the village instead of Sasuke-kun? I hate you!" She yelled. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. That comment had pushed him over the edge._

_"Fine." The blonde said in a steely tone. "Goodbye. Sakura." He walked out of her room. All Sakura could do was stare. What had she done?_

_End flashback

* * *

_

Sighing, Naruto looked up at his sensei, Jiraya. The pervert looked back at the gennin.

"What's wrong kid?" He questioned. Naruto just shrugged, and continued walking out of the village. Deciding that it was none of his business, the toad-sannin followed Naruto out of Konoha.

Two years later

"Hey kid, let's take a break." Jiraya and Naruto had been training for hours, as Naruto attempted to perfect his taijutsu. Nodding silently, Naruto walked away from the training grounds. Chuckling silently to himself, Jiraya realized how much Naruto had grown in a mere two years. The boy now had black cargo pants, and a black shirt. The shirt had a red grinning fox on it. He wore a baggy black trench coat, with blue flames at the bottom of them._ 'One more year to go…'_ He thought, leaving the training grounds just like Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had just finished showering, and was walking through the streets of Iwa. I was a nice village, packed with stone shinobi. Every now and then, people had given a questioning glance at his leaf headband. Naruto sapphire eyes widened as he heard a blood curdling scream. His reflexes taking over, Naruto jumped up and ran off towards the sound.

"Get away!" The redhead shouted. Her beautiful green eyes were widened, and she was lying on her back, trembling. Her right arm was cut badly, so she couldn't throw kunai or shurikken. The young girl blinked, as a yellow flash was seen in front of the men attacking her.

* * *

Naruto lashed out at the men, shoving his fist into a man's gut. The unfortunate male coughed up blood. Naruto grinned as he sent a kick flying at another man. In seconds, the attackers were on the ground, panting heavily. Chuckling lightly, the blonde turned his head towards the hurt girl. She was unconscious, so he decided to take her to the hospital. Carefully picking her up, bridal-style, the young man leapt off towards the Iwa hospital.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a bench, twiddling his thumbs. He had been waiting for the girl to wake up. Groaning a little, Naruto sat back and folded his hands behind his head. As if right on que, the redheaded girl stepped out of the hospital room. Naruto looked over at her, and was surprised at how fast she had recovered.

"Hey hottie." She said, winking at him. His heart stopped for a second.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He grinned, extending his arm towards her.

"I'm Komiko Ayumi." She grinned back, shaking is hand. "Thanks for saving me." Ayumi added, flipping a lock of blood red hair over her shoulder. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her. Ayumi had he most mesmerizing red hair, and her apparel was green, and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Ayumi was having similar thoughts.

"Wow, is it hot in here, or is it just me?" She joked, fanning her face with her hand.

"It's you." He said. His face heated up when he realized what he had said. Laughing nervously, he scratched the back of his head. Ayumi grinned flirtatiously, and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, handsome." She said, dragging a blushing Naruto out of the hospital.

One month later

"Ayumi!" Naruto laughed as the redhead nudged him playfully. Ayumi and Naruto had become extremely close friends over the past few months, but both of them knew that the blonde had to leave soon. Naruto had to resume training elsewhere. Smiling, both of them looked at the starry night sky. They were siting on a bench next to the river.

"Naruto, have you loved someone before?" Ayumi asked playfully.

"Y-Yeah…" Images of a pink haired kunochi entered Naruto's mind. "She… She tore apart my heart."

The redhead saddened, sensing her friends' pain. Naruto turned to gaze into Ayumi's eyes. She looked at him too, as both of them became locked in each other's orb's. Their faces were inches apart, so Ayumi decided to show Naruto her true feelings. Taking one last look into his captivating eyes, Ayumi slowly pressed her lips against his. Getting scared when he didn't kiss back, she started to withdraw, until Naruto grabbed her waist, and crushed his lips onto hers. Ayumi gladly returned the favor, and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips became more and more inviting by the second. He was her first kiss, but this would be their first, and last night together as a couple… Or so they thought.

* * *

"You ready?" Jiraya asked uncertainly. Naruto took one last look at Iwa, and turned to face his sensei.

"Yeah." Naruto dropped his head, casting a shadow on his face. All of a sudden, a huge hug slammed into the blonde. Toppling over, Naruto realized that the person who had hugged him was Ayumi. She was giggling uncontrollably, and grinning with that wild look in her eyes. "A-Ayumi?" Naruto laughed, forgetting about all his troubles.

"I can come!" She yelled, flailing her arms around. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Jiraya-sama, you don't mind if I come with you guys, right?" Ayumi gazed up into the sannin's eyes. Giving in, Jiraya sighed.

"I guess…"

"You can come with us?" Naruto shouted. Both her and Naruto erupted with glee. Rolling and laughing on the ground, Naruto and Ayumi hugged each other close. But Naruto stopped.

"Wait, your dad-"

"He said I could go. Your the toad sannin, right?" Jiraya nodded."Yeah, he said that I'll be safe. And Konoha is a great village too!" The redhead laughed, burying her head into Naruto's well-built chest.

"Well, let's go!" Jiraya chuckled at the couple's happiness. Ayumi look one last look at Iwa, and got up to join her boyfriend. Locking arms, the two strolled off, arm in arm, chatting about the travels to come.

One year later

"Naruto!" Ayumi laughed as the blonde swooped down, and picked her up. He laughed too, and nuzzled her neck.

"Well, I want everyone in Konoha to know that you're royalty." He said, sticking his nose up high in the air. The trio were walking back to Konoha, because their three year training trip had expired.

"I can take care of myself thank you!" Ayumi laughed, hitting Naruto lightly on his head. Dropping her onto her feet, Naruto laced his finger's into the redhead's hand. Jiraya groaned. While his students were laughing and having a good time, the sannin was stuck carrying the bags. Looking up, Naruto saw the magnificent leaf village gates. Smiling to himself, he led Ayumi into the village.

* * *

"Woah." Was the only thing that the redhead could say. She followed Naruto, as he weaved through streets and corners, suddenly arriving at the Hokage building. Rushing in, the blonde opened the doors and hurried to the Hokage's office. Finally reaching it, Naruto looked back at his panting girlfriend. Smiling at her, the blonde cautiously pushed open the doors.

"Naruto." The name echoed from around the room, as Naruto saw the whle rookie nine inside Tsunade's office.

"Obaa-chan." Naruto grinned at the Godaime Hokage. But Tsunade was speechless. So was everyone else in the room, of course. Hinata was the first to speak up, surprisingly.

"Naruto-kun?" She whispered softly. Ino looked over Naruto for a few seconds, and then grinned at him. At this point Ayumi had decided to meet Naruto's friends. Stepping in, the redhead felt everyone look at her.

"Hey, Naruto, who are these guys?" Ayumi asked, scanning the people around her.

"Naruto, who is she?" Ino asked. In the corner of the room was Sakura. She was too afraid of Naruto's feelings toward her. She had realized her actions the moment she had said them, but Sasuke had been blinding her. She wanted Sasuke back. And still did, but, Naruto was the person she had to apologize to now. "And you look good Naruto. Have a girlfriend?" Ino asked playfully. Ayumi's eyes shifted to the Yamanaka.

"Ayumi-chan… don't worry, she's just joking…" Narutp said placing a hand on her shoulder. _'Oh crap.'_ He thought, grimacing inside.

"Don't worry, I believe you Naruto." Ayumi said a little forcibly. Everyone frowned. Naruto and this girl… Ayumi… were they together? Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy strike her. _'Wait, I don't like Naruto…'_ She frowned. Ayumi went around, shaking everybody's hand. Reaching out for Sakura's, she saw a little hurt in the pink haired girl's eyes.

"Haruno Sakura." The pink haired kunochi smiled, shaking Ayumi's hand. "Nice to meet you Ayumi. I…I was Naruto's teammate." She introduced herself. Smiling back, the redhead retreated back to Naruto. Everybody gave Naruto a warm welcome, patting him on the back, complimenting him.

"Naruto. Sorry about this, but the rookie nine all have an important mission." Tsunade interrupted. "I know that you just got here, but all of you are going to camp out on the borders of the fire country. Orochimaru has been spotted." She said urgently. Everybody nodded.

"Can I bring Ayumi-chan?" The blonde asked. Tsunade scratched her chin.

"Is she a shinobi?" Naruto nodded. "Sure."

Smiling to each other, Ayumi and Naruto joined hands. "Good then. You leave tomorrow evening. Oh and Naruto, nice to see you again. Dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room, Naruto and Ayumi getting out last.

"Can we go?" Ayumi complained, resting her head onto Naruto's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Yeah." Naruto chuckled, pecked her lips, and walked the redhead home. The only thought that ran through his mind was about a pink haired kunochi… He would be forced to be with her in the mission. Glancing nervously and Ayumi, Naruto hoped that she wouldn't figure out Sakura's past with him**...**

* * *

**How is it? REVEIW! If you want me to write an idea that you have, or a pairing that you like, i can do it for you =] Review! **

**Your #1 most rabid author, **

**Rabid Mooncake**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a long chapter... Sorry for the late update! ¬.¬**

**

* * *

**

"RIIING!"

"Argh, Ayumi shut it off." Naruto demanded. The redhead awoke for her slumber and looked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah whatever." Ayumi decided that arguing with a grumpy Naruto wasn't the best idea. They were both in Naruto's small bed, and both of them were curled up into a little ball. Naruto had his arms around her, and his chest was pressed tightly on her back. Groaning a little, Ayumi reached over and slammed the alarm clock with her fist. The unfortunate clock got smashed to pieces, whilst Naruto pulled Ayumi back to his chest.

"Stupid missions..." Naruto growled, nuzzling the redheads neck. She chuckled lightly, and turned to face his captivating blue eyes. Ayumi smothered him with a passionate kiss, and then got out of bed.

"We have a mission, Baka." The redhead laughed, walking to the bathroom. Naruto grumbled but still got up. Dragging himself to the closet, Naruto pulled out some black clothes. Peering out of the bathroom, Ayumi grinned at Naruto's new apparel.

"Look's sexy Naruto-kun" She joked, looking at the bundled clothes in his arms. Grinning back, Naruto pulled of his shirt and put on the black shirt. His pants were black and grey camouflage, and were quite baggy. His jacket was like a jonin vest, but was black instead. The pockets on it were outlined in blood red. Naruto turned to Ayumi and grinned.

An hour later, Ayumi finally stepped out of the bathroom. Naruto turned to look at her.

"Why the hell did you take so lo-" The blonde's speech was interrupted by Ayumi's beauty. Naruto stood there, gaping at his girlfriends clothes. the redhead had an emerald shirt on, with black pants to match. "Woah..." Naruto's temper went from completely pissed off, to totally captivated. Feeling a little drool coming out of his mouth, Naruto wiped his chin and grinned. Ayumi grinned back and strolled over to the door.

"Well? Are you coming or not handsome?" She asked. Grinning like an idiot, Naruto walked up to her and laced his fingers with hers.

"Yeah... Lets go hottie..." The blonde laughed. Ayumi chuckled and thumped his head playfully.

"Baka..." The redhead grinned.

* * *

1 hour later

The rookie nine all waited for Kakashi to arrive. The copy ninja was the leader if the assignment, much to everybodys dismay. Ino sighed, and soon spotted two figures coming towards them. She grinned when she realized that it was Naruto and Ayumi.

"Hey guys!" Ino waved to the couple. Naruto waved back, and then looked to see the rest of rookie nine.

"Hey." Naruto smiled and waved to everyone... Everyone but Sakura. Ayumi noticed this, and saw Sakura's reaction; the rosette had her head hung down.

"Naruto." Ayumi whispered into his ear. The blonde nodded, causing her to continue. "What's up with... what's her name... Sakura? Why didn't you say hi?" Naruto's eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry Ayumi-chan. It won't happen again." Tears were threatening to drip out of his eyelids. The redhead frowned.

"Hey Naruto, wanna spar?" Kiba asked enthusiasticly. Smiling, Naruto nodded his head.

"Three on two" Ayumi interrupted. Kiba's grin grew wider.

"Yeah! Who wants to join my team?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the teams were set up. Naruto and Ayumi were one one team, and Kiba, Ino and Sakura were on the other. Sakura had been reluctant; but everyone had urged her to fight. Naruto didn't seem very enthusiastic about Sakura fighting him either.

"Haijme!" Kiba yelled. Ayumi immediatly drew her kunai. Naruto seemingly vanished in thin air. Kiba faced Ayumi and shouted.

"Gatsuga!" Kiba and Akamaru twisted into little drills. They zoomed towards Ayumi, but she only grinned, and took the hit head on. Kiba's eyes went wide as the redhead evaporated into thin air. Ino raised her eyebrow too, until she felt cold metal press onto her throat. Shifting her eyes back, Ino saw Ayumi smirking behind her with a kunai. Ayumi's smirk was abruptly ended when Sakura pounded the earth. The dirt underneath Ayumi gave away because of the pink haired girl's sheer strength. Still in shock, Ayumi fell into the crater. She didn't stay there long, because as soon as she touched the ground, Naruto shot out of the earth and caught her in mid-air. They both hopped out of the ginormous crater, and faced Sakura. Naruto looked down at his feet however, and Ayumi looked at him with concern. Luckily, Ino came to Naruto's rescue.

"Here I come Naruto!" Ino rushed towards her fellow blonde, and slid down, intending to hit Naruto's leg. He grinned and leapt up, making her slide past. Backflipping, Naruto landed in front of a stunned Ino. The golden blonde chuckled lightly.

"Yo Naruto." A lazy voice was heard nearby. Everyone looked to see who it was, and when they did, Kakashi came into view. "You've grown." The jonin eye-smiled. Smiling at his old sensei, Naruto saw a blonde figure behind Kakashi.

"Hey Obaa-chan!" Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head. He saw he figure tense. In a split second, Naruto was on the ground, with a nasty bump on his head.

"Baka..." Tsunade grumbled, dusting off her hands. She looked up to see everyone. "Well, good luck. And stay aware..." Her voice started to trail off.

"Hai!" Everyone saluted their Hokage. Kakashi Turned to everyone.

"Okay, this will be the formation." the copy nin pulled out a dirty scroll. "Hinata and Kiba are up front. Me, Ino and Shikamaru will be in the next row. Naruto, Ayumi and Sakura are next. Choji and Shino are in the back. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Move out!" The rookie nine of Konoha all disappeared in a blur.

"Kiba, Hinata, how does it look up there?" Kakashi asked. The large group had been traveling for hours, and the sun was beginning to set.

"No enemies ahead... We should stop for today though.." Kiba decided. Kakashi nodded back and signaled for the team to halt.

"Hinata, do you see a clearing?"

"Y-yes..." The Hyuuga pointed to a direction. "Over there." The group leapt over the trees and found a nice grassy area.

"Nice find Hinata!" Naruto's eyes wandered around the scenery. Hinata faintly blushed, and Ayumi frowned at the Hyuuga's actions. "C'mon guys, let's set up." Naruto yelled. Everybody groaned, but still slowly put up the tents.

* * *

1 hour later

The rookie nine were all huddled up by the newly-made fire. It was cold out, and everyones tents were set up.

"Hey Sakura, what do you think of the new Naruto?" Ino whispered in her best friend's ear. Sakura didn't answer. Ino frowned, but shrugged.

"Hey Naruto! Sakura is Tsunade-sama's apprentice! Cool huh?" Ino laughed. Naruto hung his head low, causing a dark shadow to surround his face.

"Whatever. I don't care..." Naruto growled, clenching his fists. Ayumi was shocked at Naruto's cold words. Then again, so was everybody else. "What? I don't give a crap!" Naruto yelled, standing up.

"Naruto.. Im sorr-" Sakura started her sentence but never finished. She let a cold tear slide out of her green eyes.

"I'll stay out of your life, okay Sakura? The only reason I'm still in it, is because of my promise!" He shouted. Storming into his tent.

"Naruto! What the hell is wrong with you?" Ayumi shouted, running after her upset boyfriend. The campfire was silent. The only noises were the cackling fire, and Sakura's quiet sobs. Ino rose, and took Sakura to her tent. _'What the hell just happened?...' _The pale blond asked herself.

"Naruto!" Ayumi entered their tent. She was surprised however, when Naruto replied.

"I love you Ayumi." He said lamely. She frowned.

"If you think that's going to clear up why you acted like that, then you're wrong!" The redhead yelled.

"Sakura was my teammate." Naruto's face remained blank. "We were on the same team... Team 7. Our last teammate was... was Uchiha Sasuke." Ayumi's eyes widened. "He left the village. And I promised Sakura that I'd bring him back."

"So that was 'the promise'?" she asked, sitting down next to Naruto.

"Y-yeah..." He sniffled.

"But why were you so mean?" Ayumi was curious now. She didn't know that much about Naruto, because he never liked to talk about his past.

"I-... I don't know." The blonde replied. Ayumi frowned.

"What the hell Naruto?" She folded her arms. Naruto's heart was burning badly. What had he done?

"Sakura... Sakura?" Ino had her arm wrapped around the rosette. "Why did Naruto say that?" She questioned.

"I-Ino... I just need to s-sleep.." Sakura sobbed. Ino nodded. _'I miss the old days...'_

_

* * *

_

Ayumi wasn't talking to Naruto. The whole day, they had been traveling in silence. A few of the group had tried to question Naruto, but all of them had failed. Even Kakashi was intrigued by Naruto's words.

"Okay guys, let's take a break." Kakashi announced. As soon as his words reached Naruto's ears, the blonde sprung away fon the group. Ayumi was internally crying. She was giving him the silent treatment, and he deserved it, but something seemed off. the redhead jumped away too, and found Naruto sitting by a lake.

"Naruto..." She whispered. He didn't turn his head. Ayumi walked up to him, but flinched when she saw that he was crying. "Naruto..." Ayumi sat down next to him, and wrapped her arm around the blonde. "I'm sorry..."

"No." Naruto's voice came out shaky. "I am." Ayumi raised her eyebrows.

"Please Naruto, tell me why you did that..." the redhead was desperate.

"Re-remember when I first met you?" Naruto was trembling. Ayumi nodded. "I-I told you something..." his voice began to trail off. "She b-broke..." Naruto couldn't continue. He didn't need to.

"Oh my god... Naruto..." Ayumi felt horrible. "She was?..."

"Yeah." Naruto looked at the redhead. "Sakura broke my heart. Right when I left. She was mad because I couldn't bring him back... It was like my childhood all over again..."

"Wait, what?" Ayumi was confused. "Your childhood?" Naruto felt another tear escape from his eyes.

"Thanks Ayumi-chan." Naruto pecked her forehead and got up. He decided to leave his childhood a secret. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey guys..." Naruto muttered. Kakashi looked up from his perverted book.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, Kakashi-san..." Ayumi laid her hand on the jonin's shoulder. "What was Naruto's childhood like?" She whispered. Kakashi frowned.

"He never told you?" The sharingan user asked. Ayumi shook her head. "Naruto has... Something inside of him." the redhead raised an eyebrow. "A demon attacked the village sixteen years ago... It was called the Kyuubi. The 4th Hokage couldn't kill it, so he sealed it into a baby... And that baby was Naruto..." Ayumi gasped.

"But what about his childhood?"

"He grew up with no parents... So the villagers beat him up daily... They… We were too ignorant to see that Naruto wasn't the demon. He had no friends... Everyone despised him."

Ayumi saddened. "Thanks..." she murmured.

The redhead walked over to Sakura. _'Well this is going to be awkward...' _She thought.

"Hey." Ayumi put on a fake smile. Sakura smiled back. Her eyes were puffy, and red. "So you were on Naruto's team huh?"

"Yeah. You?"

"He saved me from a bunch of bozo's." Ayumi chuckled. Sakura grinned slightly, remembering the Team 7 days. "I'm sorry about the other day... Naruto was being a jerk..."

"No... It's my fault... All my fault..." Sakura looked at her feet. "I'd I had... Sasuke..." Sakura felt a little envy enter her system. A little part of her wanted to be in Ayumi's position with Naruto. "He told you, right?" Sakura let a tear slide down her face.

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry. I...It won't happen again." Sakura started to fiddle with her fingers. Ayumi gave a sad smile.

"Its okay... To be honest with you... I think Naruto is having a hard time... He can't decide whether he loves you or not."'Ayumi looked at Naruto. She smiled when she saw him talking with his friends. Sakura was in shock. Naruto... Still liked her? Wait. What was she thinking? No way. Ayumi walked over to Naruto.

"Hiya Ayumi-chan!" he chuckled. She smiled back. Ayumi was glad that Naruto wasn't still upset.

"Hey Naruto." She cuddled up into his chest. Naruto raised a quizzical eyebrow at first, but soon just hugged her too.

"Ayumi-chan, what's wrong?" The blonde started to grow worried when he saw a tear slip out of her eye.

"Naruto... Do you still love her?" Ayumi raised her head to gaze into his sapphire eyes. Meanwhile, Naruto was shocked.

"What? Ayumi... I only love you..." Naruto grew depressed at her thoughts. _'Sakura...-chan...'_ The blonde mentally slapped himself for thinking about her. The redhead in his arms looked up lovingly.

"I know you still love her Naruto-kun..." Ayumi was silenced by Naruto's lips against hers. She returned the kiss, but before they could go too far, Kakashi called out to the group.

"Okay guys, let's head out." Before they could go however, I big bang was heard nearby. A word was yelled before the bang however:

_"Katsu!"_

_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! YEAH! woohoo! I hope to update soon...**

**Your #1 most rabid author, Rabid Mooncake**


End file.
